Life In Darkness
by DarkSS
Summary: Eggman has always been planning to control Sonic and use him to fight against his friends. But when things doesn't turn out the way he plan, it still in a use to have Sonic become a betrayer to the world.


**~Summary~**

Amy looked impatiently at the clock on the wall. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Sonic should have been here an hour ago. How dare he make her wait again. She could feel her irritation mountings as she glanced at the clock.

This time she would really let him have it, she thought furiously. Did he think she had nothing better to do than to sit around and wait all day for him ? The trouble was she had spared no effort in catering to his every whim. She loved him and could deny him nothing.

She felt a stirring of doubt. Perhaps she had made a mistake. Perhaps she should not have done everything he asked. Now it seemed he was taking her for granted. It seemed like he never gave any thought to her feelings. Did he even think of her when he was away ? She could not be sure and sighed sadly.

But she didn't see how she could have treated him any differently. SHe thought back to the first time when she first laid eyes on him 6 years ago. Had it really been that long ? Time had passed so quickle. And it had been filled with so much love, so much happiness-at least for her.

Yes, 6 years ago, the very moment she had looked into his eyes, she had fallen totally in love with him. He had looked so vulnerable that her heart just ached to hold him. And when she finally did, it felt as if he belonged in her arms forever.

Nothing in her life could have prepared her for such overwhelming intensity of feeling. Nothing else matteres except Sonic. She had ignored everything and everyone else no matter who had come and purpose her. Just to know, Sonic was the most important person in her life.

She smiled dreamily at the memory at those, oh so magical, early years. Nothing else mattered to her than getting to know him. Tears came into her eyes as she relived again the sweetness of those moments. Would she ever feel that way again ?

For years she had laughed at those who tried to tell her how special love could be. But she brushed them off, thinking they were too sentimental for their own good. And yet, it was now happening to her too.

She had wanted to give him everything she had. To fulfill his life as much as he had fulfilled hers. The moment he needed her, she dropped whatever she was doing just to attend to him. She felt richly rewarded when those beautiful eyes, so full of innocence, lit up at the sight of her.

Yet as the years passed, he pulled away from her. Those eyes that had captivated her once before no longer lit up at her sight. She tried to tell herself that it was just her imagination, that he still needed her as much as she needed him.

Yet, she couldn't help the niggling little doubts that perhaps his interest was beginning to wane. Her greatest fear was that one day he would outgrow her. Like an old shoe, she would suddenly be of no more use to him and he would throw her away. She shuddered at the very thought. No, he would never do that to her, would he ? Surely he would never be so cruel ?

Amy looked at the clock again. Sonic was now one and a half hours late. Suddenly she felt afraid. What if something had happened to him ? Maybe he was lying somewhere, hurt and calling out for her. Her heart started pounching. Stop it, she scolded herself, stop imagining such rubbish. He's sure to be fine. After all, it wasn't the first time he was late. ANd it probably wouldn't be the last either. Mostly likely he had simply lost track of time again.

He is never intentionally late, she knew it. He probably has no idea of the agony she goes through each time he's late.

Well, she thought grimly, that would change. From today on, she would let him know what his thoughtlessness was doing to her. She would make sure that he understood that from now on, he cannot take her for granted anymore. He had to come at the time he said he would, or else...

* * *

Just a plot in which this will be happening in the middle of the story, but still enjoy. I will have Chapter 1 up when Sonic's 20th birthday is coming near.


End file.
